I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). The wireless network may also include relays that can improve the coverage and capacity of the wireless network without the need for a potentially expensive wired backhaul link. A UE may communicate with one or more base stations and/or one or more relays at any given moment. The base stations and/or relays may transmit reference signals and data in a manner to provide good performance for the UE.